


Imprint

by flypaper_brain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn is a duck, Finn is the most determined duckling ever, Fluff, Gen, Kylo Ren is a Good Boy, Kylo Ren is a dog, Rey is their human, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, animal soulmates, the author does NOT condone duck-napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/pseuds/flypaper_brain
Summary: Kylo is a dog.  Finn is a duckling.  Rey is the human who loves them.





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> For leoba/leofgyth -- a most brilliant and hilarious lady, lover of Finn and Kylo, and a very sweet friend.

The librarian had seen the enormous dog playing in the park on numerous occasions as she looked out her office window -- he was very hard to miss. She thought he was probably part Newfoundland, what with the bulky body, fluffy black fur, and seemingly endless enthusiasm for jumping into the man-made pond as often as he could get away with it. His owner was a young woman, (a very patient one, the librarian thought -- she herself could not imagine dealing with a wet dog of that size) who the dog clearly adored, and today they were engaged in a lively game of frisbee. The dog was oddly graceful for such a large breed, and the librarian was rather enchanted by the sight of him leaping through the air in pursuit of his prize.

“Good boy, Kylo!” the librarian heard through the open window when the dog had returned the frisbee for the umpteenth time. “One more toss, and then I need to get back to studying, okay buddy? That’s my good boy.” The last throw went awry with a sudden gust of wind; and the frisbee landed in the pond, disturbing a small flock of ducks and their recently hatched ducklings.

“KYLO! No, don’t go in the water, I didn’t bring a towel! Kylo, STAY!” 

The librarian could see the young woman running towards the pond, where the dog seemed positively torn about what to do next. She could tell he didn’t want to displease his owner, but the toy in the water proved too tempting and he jumped in after it.

“Oh, Kylo…. Why did you have to do that? It’s going to take forever to get you dried out…”

Kylo was slowly emerging from the pond, frisbee in mouth and tail tucked between his legs. Dropping the frisbee, he gave an enormous shake. This covered everything within a 7 foot radius in water, including a tiny yellow duckling that had followed him out of the pond, and was now attempting to nip and nuzzle the dog’s hairy paws. 

“Fantastic. Now you’re soaked, you big doofus. Get comfortable, because we can’t get on the bus until you’re dry.” The young woman walked over to a nearby tree, collected her backpack, returned to the dog, and attached his leash. Seeming to know he was in trouble, the dog stretched out in the sun by the edge of the pond and didn’t move a muscle. 

“Now, stay”, she said to Kylo as she picked up the duckling and put it back in the water. “Go back to your mama, little one.” The duckling was having none of it, and the young woman gave up after the sixth attempt to return it to the pond. Returning to the spot in the sunshine where Kylo was lounging, she plopped on the ground and pulled a book from her backpack to read while he dried.

The librarian watched as the duckling rushed back out of the water yet again, waddled up to the big dog, and positively preened in satisfaction as it plonked itself down by Kylo’s side. The dog seemed a bit confused by the intrusion at first, but after giving the duckling a quick sniff and a lick, he seemed just as satisfied by the arrangement as the duckling was. Kylo lay still as the little yellow ball of fluff made itself at home. The duckling managed to hop up onto the dog’s back and took its time exploring its new friend; examining Kylo’s ears, neck scruff, and muzzle before making its way to the extremely fluffy tail, which the duckling seemed to find the most magical of all. Hopping down to investigate further, the duckling disappeared into a swish of black fur as Kylo gently wagged his tail, entertained by his new friend’s reaction to the movement. They played like this for at least a half hour before the duckling tucked itself into the dog’s side and fell asleep. Kylo curled himself around the tiny yellow body as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and his new purpose in life was to protect it.

The librarian remembered a film she once saw, about a flock of baby geese who imprinted on a young girl, and wondered if she had just witnessed the same thing with the dog and the duckling. It was nearly time to catch the train home, and she briefly considered calling her husband and telling him she would be home late because she could not stand to leave without knowing what was going to happen with the dog and the duckling, but it was just too silly to try and explain. As she gathered her belongings, she watched the young woman pull on Kylo’s leash in a futile attempt to get him to move, and then heard her laugh as she discovered the reason why he wouldn’t.

“Kylo, we can’t keep the duck. I’m glad you made a friend, but… c’mon boy, be my good boy and let’s go home” she said, as she continued to tug and the dog refused to budge. “Kylo. We need to go HOME. I have to study and go to work. We need to go NOW. I am talking to my immovable dog in public and people think I’ve lost it and I need you to COME.” The dog’s only response to her desperate plea was to curl himself up even tighter around the duckling.

The woman was on the verge of tears as she continued to talk to herself. “Rey, you need to get yourself together. It’s either take the duck home for the night or get fired. And stop talking to yourself in public about potential duck-napping.” She took a deep breath, reached into her bag, and pulled out a scarf. “Fine. You can keep it, but only for tonight” she said as she bent down as if to rub Kylo’s ears.

The librarian let out a happy cheer when she saw the young woman, Rey, reach down and swiftly wrap the sleeping duckling into her scarf and tuck it into her bag. Kylo hopped up and jubilantly wagged his tail as he let Rey lead him out of the park to the nearby bus stop. 

A few happy tears slipped out of the librarian’s eyes as she left her office moments later, for she knew that she had witnessed something very sweet and very special that day. While she would not normally approve of someone stealing a duckling from a park, she couldn’t help but be thrilled and happy at the thought of these two animals staying together, even if it was just for the night.

But it wasn't just for the night. Day after day, the librarian watched gleefully as Rey and Kylo would enter the park and release the duckling from his temporary backpack prison to be with his fellow ducks -- Kylo never straying far from his side. They swam, they played chase, and they did a lot of snuggly sunbathing, but the duckling had no interest in staying with the other ducks - he hopped right over to Rey's backpack whenever the word “home” was uttered and she would scoop him into her bag as stealthily as she could. Weeks went by; the duckling eventually shed his yellow fluff for a new coat of rich mahogany-colored feathers and gained a name, Finn. Finn the duck and Kylo the dog were animal soul mates and the best of friends, and the librarian couldn't believe that she'd been blessed to witness such a thing.

She thought she might even turn their story into a children's book someday.

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of Finnlo/Finnreylo cracky fluff was inspired by a Tweet I received from leoba with side by side photos of Kylo Ren being followed by Stormtroopers and a picture of a dog being followed by ducklings, with this comment: "Well, fuck, now I want a Finnlo AU where Kylo is a Big Doggy and Finn is a wee duckling who imprints on him." I could not resist.
> 
> leoba, I am delighted that you thought of me for this, and I had a blast writing it.
> 
> And just to reiterate: IT IS NEVER OKAY TO COMMIT DUCK-NAPPING IN THE REAL WORLD. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as @flypaper-brain and on Twitter/Pillowfort as @flypaper_brain.


End file.
